les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
The LivVerse Commandments
- Co-Written by the LivVerse Writers. In the spirit of the verse’s reigning Pirate Queen, these commandments are more of what you'd view as "guidelines" rather than actual rules. But it's these guidelines that all of the writers of the LivVerse follow so that drama doesn't occur within our Verse, drama is solved and not just covered up to appear later, and to prevent drama from occurring between us and others outside of the LivVerse. Please take into consideration these guidelines. Thank you. 1. Have Fun with your Character and Be Creative and Bold with your Storylines. *Have fun playing your character(s) and remember that the ideas are as endless as your imagination. If you have an idea and you want to see it played, please don't hesitate to contact writers that you want to be involved. We can all sit down and shoot around ideas that you wish to see to bring your idea or dream into fruition. Just remember that this is part of your character's history and don't forget like some of us. *cough, Olivia, cough* 2. Respect other Writers. ''' *Remember to be friendly, caring, and mutually understanding to other writers and respect each other’s roleplaying style and creative property. Some writers prefer writing in prose form or "literate" (Spirits, I hate using the term "literate" in reference to this because it's fucking stupid. Don't roleplay if you can't read). Others choose to roleplay shorthand, or as the opposing term would imply, "illiterate." As for your particular character(s), you have liberty to do as you wish because there’s no set writing style. Twittlonger or Twittrp are useful tools we use for some of the lengthier storylines. However, it's all based on personal decision and it's all up to you. '''3. Save the Drama for your Llama. *Any drama between writers in the verse should be held in DMs or peer-to-peer between the directly included parties. Talk it out and try to resolve differences instead of trying to hold it in until the moment the shit hits the fan. That's completely unhealthy and we are all here to have fun. **'Update:' Due to recent events that have erupted (I shall not go into this again *sigh*), The Writers will ignore indirect OOC insults towards anyone from your character accounts. This reflects on the verse as a whole and if you have issues with others, please keep that to your personal accounts. If after one warning you continue, then you will either be removed from the verse, or unfollowed and blocked. We're here to have fun, not insult each other or others. 4. Limit OOC Posts. *Please try keep your posts to IC (in character) and limit OOC (out of character) posts. Also, use some sort of indicator that your posts are OOC. Constant OOC posts take away from the feel of a character when a writer does too many posts that have nothing to do with your character but more to do with the writer. That’s what a personal account is for and most of the writers in the Verse have one. If you must rant about something or someone please limit the rants, but please keep in mind the above commandment #3 to avoid unnecessary drama. 5. It's Okay to be Semi-Selective or even Completely Selective. *If you encounter a writer who writes for multiple characters (as most of us do as the muse guides us in many different directions), please keep in mind that some people play with certain characters between certain hours or on certain days. For example, Karrin plays with Katie during UK hours because her counterpart, Sam Birchall, lives in the UK. She might be tweeting from Olivia between the GMT-8.00 hours of 3p-11p, but that doesn't mean she will respond to a mention or DM to Katie. Just because she's here it doesn't mean she feels like assuming the role of that character. Please understand this as we are all human and try to do our best. As for those with multiple accounts, please check the multiple accounts policy for further details. 6. It’s a Universe and not Exclusive to One Particular Storyline, Book, Game, etc... *There will be various storylines that take place throughout the entire LivVerse. These storylines have been discussed with the writers and you might see things that don’t quite make sense. This is okay, as many people don't understand the universe and the way we run things here. This is completely acceptable, as long as again, it ties to some semblance of the canon of your character. If not, the Law will get you. And you don't want that now, do you? 7. The Timeline is not the Bedroom. DMs are. *Sex is natural between two characters who are dating..etc. If you are going to attempt to have sex on the timeline, which is okay to a certain extent, please keep it as artful and classy as possible. Do not reveal too many details, as smut is reserved for DMs. Some of the writers also prefer not to RP sexual acts as a whole and have it just be insinuated. If you want to continue the act and use key words, please take it to DMs or #FadeToBlack. If the writer doesn't want to go farther than a standard fade to black, then that’s also okay. But please whatever the case is, keep it classy. 8. Don’t Create a Character Specifically to Ship Another. *This is more of a piece of advice than an actual commandment, code, or rule. We like to do some serious character RP here yet sometimes we just feel like shipping a character. It's okay to do this for a few characters, but as for every single character you might make, it's a waste of time for everyone, especially if you're not going to be on them much. It’s fine to do so if you wish, but please don’t complain about how you’re character is single and can’t find someone to ship. RPing isn't just about finding romances, it’s about assuming the role of a character and taking this character through a journey. However, if you find shipping fun, then have at it. Just don’t get angry when no one wants to ship you. 9. Respect Writer Anonymity. *Please respect writer anonymity. Some writers prefer to share what characters they write for and others prefer not to. Just because they prefer not to, it doesn't make you any less of a person or a friend. It just means that they want to keep their accounts discreet. Please be understanding and respect their decision. Also, no one in LivVerse will not reveal writer identities unless the writer has asked them to, so, if you come to any of us saying: “Hey, that writing style seems familiar to -----, does ----- write for ----?” Our answer will almost always be, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask them?” 10. It Ain't No Fun Unless It’s a Party. *If you are part of the verse and want to create more characters, please let Olivia know. I, Olivia, control @LivVerseRP and all the lists. So if you create a character and I don’t know about it, then that character won’t be added if I don't know they exist. Also, please let me know if a character isn't followed by the right people in the lists, etc. This should be corrected and I will take up with those writers personally. 11. Check The Daily Kitty like You’d Check Your Personal Twitter. *Please make it a point to check the @LivVereRP every day, or turn on notifications so you don't miss anything vital. I do post actual verse news, announcements, and the like on that feed. If a writer comes to me asking about something that I've already posted there, I will link you to it and you can read it for yourself. I moderate the LivVerse wiki, @LivVerseRP and its subsequent Tumblr page, multiple main character accounts, lists, a fanfic loosely based on the verse (in the works), and the like. To be fair to myself I don’t always have time to go into detail to six different people about the same subject, so if you could make it easier on me and just check the feed, I’d greatly appreciate that. kthxbai. 12. Let’s Take a Break. *If you are going to go on a hiatus, or a break, or holiday (vacation), or need time for school, or experiencing real life issues, etc… please let us know you’ll be leaving for a while. I don’t usually care about specifics in the respect that I’m not going to grill you about it for personal privacy reasons, but please. Let us know that you’re leaving for an extended amount of time. All I ask is that we have some idea of what’s going on. There is a limit if you don’t state your reasons, and that’s a full 30 days from the date you've left your main character. If you haven’t spoken to anyone or stated that you were leaving and just “left,” you will be considered inactive and either placed in an inactive list, or taken out of the verse for the time being until you get back with me. 13. Haters Gon’ Hate and Taters Gon’ Tate. *This is the most important one, so listen up. I, Olivia, get a lot of shade thrown at me from several other rival writers, if not, equally large (yet not as developed and less serious) verses. This spawns from mistakes I've made, my ability to never keep my mouth shut, and other people’s drama that I, as well as many of the writers in LivVerse, failed to tolerate. Honestly, I view Olivia, Norah, Katie, and Daisy as characters, puppets, vessels if you will. Their views do not reflect my own, and mine do not reflect theirs. These are four separate characters, all written with distinct personalities. However, it’s when you start the personal attacks to the writer behind the character or the master behind the puppet is when we have problems. Again, Reference #3. **Example, there was a large skirmish that happened during E3 2014. Some people are #TeamSony, some are #TeamXbox. Not everyone is on the same team and this is okay. However, views were expressed and tensions arose between me and an ex-friend of mine, who also RPs, on one of his accounts. It wasn't until the argument morphed into a personal attack against the LivVerse did I get angry. Shit like that is not tolerated. If you've got a problem with me personally, take it up with me. But don't bring innocent people into the argument because you are immature. It's natural and quite healthy to have differing opinions on many different subjects and honest debate is acceptable. Better yet, it's required of LivVerse members. Using research to prove a point is acceptable. Even though I prefer Sony over Xbox, I will listen to your reasons, but I have my opinions. Just as you have yours. But personal attacks, not cool by any means. **Update as of 8/26/2016: Attention LivVerse writers. Please do not engage those wishing to still bring hate upon the LivVerse for whatever reason. I've personally handled the 3-year long drama with a certain person and although we are still not on speaking terms as that will never come to fruition on my part (because as the BanHammer said, 'Hell to the naw-naw-naw), there has been a ceasefire of sorts. There will always be others (like that attention seeking Female Batarian) because there will always be someone, but please, ignore it and move on. I'm tired of arguing with these people to make them popular with certain haters and give their obvious hate undeserved attention. We already know the truth of what's happened, and trying to prove a point to they that don't deserve to hear, is beneath our time. Let's try to move on from the stigma hanging over our heads and move on with our lives. With all of that stated, this will be updated and changed as concerns arise. Again, it’s "guidelines”, not actual rules for the verse. It’s the way that we conduct ourselves and just as you have expectations of us, we have the same for you. Thanks for reading and LivVerse, ASSEMBLE! Sláinte!! ~ Kat Creed, (hiding as Olivia Marcellus) 05:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC)